Do Dna, To the Bottom
by shadowhazle13
Summary: Kenzi & Bo discover that a simple blood pact can change everything but sometimes great things have horrible consequences. After Dyson gets his love back he realizes that his commitment to Bo is broken. Dyson starts to develop feelings for Kenz. She has always felt a strong connection toward Dyson but has never admitted it due to his and Bo's relationship. Will they give it a go?


**Hey guys, this is my first time writing Fanfiction ever, so I hope that you enjoy this story. First I want to say that I have an overall outline for this story with some major plots but I'm not a completely sure how many chapters it is going to take to get this story the way I want it. I have a feeling that it is going to be a lengthy story so that is good news. Next I would like to tell you that I wont be following season 3 in this story, I may take bits and pieces from it but I am not sure yet. This story takes place after season 2 but there will be flashbacks and those will be_ italicized_. If you have any questions or plot ideas I would love to hear them. I hope you take the time to review and tell me what you think of the story. All thoughts are welcome, and if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing it is much appreciated. This story is Kenzi/Dyson with romance but I'm not entirely sure when that is going to develop quickly so just a heads up on that. Well I believe that is all i have to say for now . . . at least i think that was all I had to say . . . oh well. I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Do Dna, To the Bottom **

**Chapter 1**

Kenzi stroked the scar on the palm of her pale right hand. It had healed but was slightly pink and rose from the rest of her tender skin. She had just woken up and noted that it was still dark outside; Bo must still be sleeping, so she didn't move from her place on the couch. As she continued to absentmindedly stroke her fairly new scar she thought back to how she had come to posses it.

_After breaking up with Nate, Kenzi now found herself on Bo's bed, silently crying to herself. She didn't know how long she had been there and didn't really care. In the back of her mind she vaguely wondered when Bo would be back from finding Nadia, but her thought wandered back to Nate and the hurt expression on his face when she broke his heart and a piece of her own. Her musing was interrupted by the sound of Bo's voice calling her from downstairs. She didn't move when Bo entered the room and started to take off her belt that held her dagger. _

"_Hey Kenz, you okay?" Bo asked as she set down her belt and walked over to Kenzi on her bed. Bo noticed how miserable she looked and thought for a second that it could have been from her head injury that she received from Nadia earlier in the day but then she noticed that her friends tears, she looked heartbroken. Her heart squeezed when she thought of Nadia but ignored the feeling and talked to Kenzi. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" _

_Kenzi swallowed before she answered in almost a whisper as a steady stream of tears ran down her face, "I—we broke-up."_

_Shaking her head Bo spoke, "Ah, Kenz I thought. . . " _

"_It was never gonna work." Kenzi said looking down at her hands._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I couldn't have him in my life and protect him at the same time."_

"_Kenzi, I __**told**__ you. . ."_

"_I KNOW what you told me," Kenzi interrupted and sighed "and what Trick told me and what Nate told me . . . but what about what my heart told me? It told me that this is where I belong right now, by your side."Kenzi sniffled as she finished._

_Bo moved closer to Kenzi and placed her hand on hers, "I want you to be happy and I __**know**__ that Nate makes you happy."_

_Kenzi took in a breath, "Maybe someday things will be different. I'll be able to have a normal life . . . but right now this is the life that I choose."_

"_Are you sure?"Bo asked close to tears._

"_Yeah" _

_Bo brought Kenzi in to a tight hug as she let some of her tears fall "Good because I've never needed my best friend more than right now" _

"_Did you find Nadia?" Kenzi asked when they pulled apart from each other._

"_Yeah" _

"_What happened?"_

"_Maybe we should just talk about it later. Okay?" Bo shook her head and hoped that Kenz didn't push the subject. She was too tired and it was too soon for her to talk about how she killed Nadia._

"_Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" _

"_It's more than okay." _

_Kenzi laid her head on Bo's lap, while Bo absentmindedly combed her fingers through her best friends hair in a comforting manner. Kenzi's mind was replaying some of the events that had happened earlier that day and one thing that Bo had said kept popping to the front of her mind. "Bo?" She questioned _

"_Hum" when she didn't answer right away Bo asked, "What's on your mind Kenz?" _

_Kenzi let out a breath before she continued. "Did you really mean what you said earlier, a-about me being the sister you never had?" Kenzi needed to be sure before she proposed the idea that had been running through her mind for awhile now._

"_Of course Kenz why would you even question that? I love you like a sis." Bo looked down at her friend and wondered what was on her mind._

_Kenzi slowly sat up and looked into Bo's brown eyes "Well I've been thinking, and I know that this might sound strange but I love you so much and you really are a sister to me, and I was just wondering if you would want to make an official blood promise with me; a promise that no matter what happens to us we will not only remain friends but sisters as well. I mean it just feels right to me."Kenzi said in a rush._

"_A blood promise, what is a blood promise Kenz?"Bo asked slightly confused._

"_Well it's usually a promise made by two people who are close, usually friends. They make a cut here on the palm of their hand," Kenzi ran her finger over the meaty part of her hand in between her thumb and pointer finger "and clasp their hands together mixing their blood and they make a promise. It's usually to never abandon the other person; to stay by each other's side for as long as they are still alive. . . Look I know that it seems a little unsanitary considering I have no clue where you have been," Kenzi said with a joking smile while Bo gently smacked her arm, "but I'm willing to take my chances."_

"_Well I would be honored to be your blood sister Kenzi."Bo smiled at her and thought that she was the weirdest and most amazing person she had ever met._

"_Really?" Kenzi's eyes widen in excitement. She didn't really know why this meant so much to her, but she was glad that Bo was going along with it._

"_Yes really, now what will we need for this blood promise thing, I'm assuming a knife but do we need anything else?" _

"_Um, I don't think so, but we could lit a candle to set an ominous vibe" Kenzi smiled and wiggled her fingers at Bo when she said the word 'ominous.'_

"_You are so weird, you know that." Bo smiled back and chuckled before getting up to retrieve her dagger, a candle, some matches and a clean rag. Once she returned to the bed she handed Kenzi the dagger, while she lit the candle and placed it on her bedside table._

_Kenzi looked unsure at the dagger, "Are you sure this blade is clean, I mean there isn't any troll or ogre blood on this that might contaminate my pure blood? You know cus I'm already gonna contaminate it with your skanky blood and who knows what fae STDs you may have."_

_Bo sighed and rolled her eyes keeping to herself that just a little while ago that dagger had killed Nadia to release the Garuda's hold on her. She took the dagger from Kenzi and placed it next to the lit candle on the in-table and reached in to the small draw that it contained and pulled out a six inch knife. "Here we can use this one, it hasn't been used yet and it should keep your precious blood clean . . . except from my MANY fae STDs" Bo said sarcastically and smirked when Kenzi cringed a little. _

"_Okay let me see your hand BoBo." _

"_Why do I have to be first?"Bo pouted._

"_Because you are a strong succubus and also because I said so," Kenzi said and stuck out her long tongue. Bo sighed but complied by handing her, her right hand and watched as Kenz sliced the blade through her palm._

"_Ow that kinda hurts"_

_Kenzi looked at her incredulously, "REALLY? You fight crazy fae on almost a daily basis and you are brought down when your bestie makes a simple cut on your hand? You have issues." She finished shaking her head._

_Bo stuck out her tongue, "Fine let me cut your hand and see how you like it."_

"_Nah-uh I know better than that." Kenzi then quickly sliced through her hand before Bo could exact her revenge. "Alright are you ready?"_

_Bo nodded, "After you" she said and offered Kenzi her hand once more._

_Kenzi took a deep breath and grasped Bo's bleeding hand in hers before she spoke, "Bo in the short time that I have known you I have never felt more at home than in your presence. With you I can truly be myself, something I've never had. No matter what has happened or what will happen I know that I can count on you. You truly are my soul sister and through this blood pact you will become my blood sister as well. I love you and promise to stay by your side no matter what crazy fae shit is going on. I promise to protect you from not only fae but from yourself." she smiled as she spoke her words._

"_Aww that was so sweet Kenz."_

_Kenzi batted her eyes and put her free hand on her chest, "I know right, now your turn."_

_Bo gave Kenzi a small smile and began, "Kenzi you are the strangest person I have ever met, but by far the strongest and most important person in my life. You are the only person I know that didn't totally freak-out and runaway from me when you found out that I was different. You have stayed by my side even after we found out what I was. That by itself means so much to me. You convinced me to stop running from who I am, you have help teach me to instead embrace myself. You have been there for me; you have been my support system and my safe haven. You are my sister and I am so glad that I have found you. I love you and I promise to stay by your side and to protect you, whether it is from fae, human or yourself." Bo finished and both of their eyes were shining with unshed tears. _

_Kenzi cleared her throat and continued "The promises have been made to never leave and to protect each other. With this promise we are blood sisters. My Blood, Your Blood, Our Blood."_

_They each kissed their joined hands and a sudden shock of green light went through their combined hands and followed to their lips. _

'_OW,' they said in unison and broke apart suddenly._

"_What the heck was that?" Bo asked touching her uninjured hand to her lips._

"_Who knows?" Kenzi shrugged, "Probably static electricity or something." Kenzi watched Bo as she ripped the rag that she had brought with her in half and handed her one of the pieces of cloth to wrap around her hand to stop the bleeding._

"_Alright Kenz, are you ready to go to sleep? Cus I'm exhausted."_

"_Yup, night BoBo" Kenzi kissed Bo on the cheek and got under the covers._

Kenzi's focus returned to the present. She vaguely wondered why Bo's blood hadn't affected her like the others. When Bo had faced the Garuda, their small army had been injected with Bo's blood to unite them in their cause. Kenzi had noticed the slight change in her friends when they were injected but nothing changed in herself. _Yeah,_ she loved Bo, but she hadn't suddenly been overwhelmed with a fascination of her that some of the others had. 'Oh well must be a human thing or something' Kenzi thought to herself. So much had occurred in the last week that it seemed like it had happened over a period of a month or so not just a couple of days. Bo had successfully defeated the Garuda, Dyson had gotten his love back (with the help of Kenzi), and the rash on Kenzi's arm was getting gradually worst. She had yet to tell anyone that she had gotten Dyson's love back from the Norn. That was for him to tell their friends and Bo on his own time. She still hadn't told Dyson how she had obtained his love, or the real reason why, and that in doing so she had knocked over a black gooey substance which had caused her to get the rash in the first place. It was the Norn's so called 'gift' to her and she was afraid to tell him for fear that he would blame himself, but she also didn't want to bother anyone else about it. She was hoping this dreadful burning rash would go away after time. She was used to handling her problems on her own. She had been doing so since she was a kid, so she didn't think twice about keeping it to herself.

Kenzi was startled out of her thinking by the sound of movement coming from upstairs; Bo must be waking up. She noticed that the sun had come up during her musing. 'Well might as well get up and make coffee' Kenzi thought to herself. She stood up slowly and stretched her slim arms over her head hearing a few pops as her spine realigned itself.

It was around 8:00 o'clock when Bo made her way downstairs. She inhaled the rich smell of coffee as it drifted towards her. She found Kenzi eating a bowl of cereal and sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter. "Must you always sit on the counter Kenz?" Bo asked shaking her head as she made her way over to the coffee pot.

"If you must know, yes" Kenzi replied and stuck out her tongue "so what's on the schedule today BoBo?"

"Well I got a text from Dyson this morning telling us to meet him at the Dale around 9ish. He said something about a case that I could help out with. So you best get your skinny butt ready if we're gonna make it there on time. You know how ruffled he gets when you keep him waiting."

"Oh please! Wolf-man can wait for our smexy asses." Kenzi said with a smirk and hurried upstairs to shower. "Plus," she called over her shoulder, "if he gets to grumpy I'll threaten to pet him the wrong way!"

"_Yeah_ I'd pay to see you try." Bo said and shook her head as she finished her coffee.


End file.
